


[Cover Art] for cathedral_carver's "A Quiet Murmuration"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="cupidford.tumblr.com">cupidford Tumblr</a> for lots more Sherlock art & comics.</p><p>Also, please note that the original manip is not mine - attempted to find source but struggled - if you happen upon it please do let me know and I will credit the original source.</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for cathedral_carver's "A Quiet Murmuration"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quiet Murmuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275828) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mn3e40)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [cupidford Tumblr](cupidford.tumblr.com) for lots more Sherlock art & comics.
> 
> Also, please note that the original manip is not mine - attempted to find source but struggled - if you happen upon it please do let me know and I will credit the original source.


End file.
